Wake Up
by sc4536
Summary: Sara gets woken up in a very pleasant way


Waking from her slumber to kisses along her neck and collar bone, she took a moment to figure out where she was, this wasn't her bed, or her room for that matter. After a moment, she realised just who's room and bed she was in. Looking up at him, she moaned lightly watching him take his time in exploring her body with his mouth and hands. Hearing her moan he looked up at her through his eyelashes, smirking slightly, whilst still trailing his lips down her chest to her breasts.

Biting her lip, she brought her arms up, brushed them along her seducers back, coming to rest on his shoulders, feeling his muscles tensing and tightening beneath her touch. She gasped as he took her nipple into his mouth and began massaging the other one with his hand.

She lifted her hand further to the back of his shorn head and scrapped her nails lightly over his scalp. He groaned at this, she knew he loved it. As she let both of her hands trail down his back and hook into the waistband of his boxers, he lightly tugged at her nipple with his teeth, causing her to arch her back into him.

She felt his hand slide further down her stomach and rest above the elastic on her silk pyjama shorts, before pulling them down her smooth, slender legs. He lifted her hips off the bed and shifted her to the centre of the bed, where he carried on his assault on her breasts. Slowly his lips moved from her hardened peaks, following the trail his hand had gone just minutes before. He caressed her with his lips and tongue as he slowly and gently prised her legs apart, kissing along her inner thigh, finally nestling his mouth on her. She began to squirm under his hot breath and wet tongue, licking and sucking on her clit, dipping his tongue inside her to taste her as much as he could, making her moan loudly with pleasure. He couldn't get enough of her. She was absolutely astounding to him and he loved the fact that he could make her completely abandon everything around her and forget everything, allowing herself to surrender to him.

As he continued to pleasure her, he felt himself growing harder with every pant and moan that came from her lips. He brought his hand up to centre and dipped a finger into her, making her gasp loudly and begin panting his name. He could tell she was close to her orgasm. He lifted his lips to meet hers in a searing kiss and replaced his tongue with his thumb, applying just the right amount of pressure to take her toppling over the edge and crashing into her orgasm. He kept rubbing her and pressing his finger into her core, feeling her quake beneath his touch.

She could taste herself as he kissed her and that turned her on even more. She rode out her orgasm, which seemed to last forever. And with a final shudder, she released her grip on his shoulders, which until this moment she hadn't realised she had dug her nails into. He moved to lie at the side of her, his head resting on his left arm, moving his right hand to rest on her hip.

Once her breathing had almost returned to normal, she turned her head to look into his eyes and saw a smile on his face.

"What's so funny?" She mumbled, turning to bury her face in the crook of his neck, kissing him lightly.

"Nothing, I just love watching you that's all." He bent his head to kiss her gently.

She blushed slightly and smiled back at him "Hmmm, well that's definitely a way of waking up I could get used to."

She shifted to turn into him and felt his erection press into her thigh. She chuckled lightly and wrapped her arm around his neck, pulling him in for a passionate kiss. As she kissed him, she managed to manoeuvre him onto his back and straddle him, sitting just above his erection, on his stomach.

He groaned when she grasped his length and began moving her hand over him torturously slowly, squeezing when she got to the head. He wrapped his fingers in her hair and kissed her, rubbing one hand up her back, holding her close to him. He let his tongue massage hers before trailing his lips down her jaw line, along her collarbone, then suddenly kissing her breasts again.

She could feel herself becoming wet and lifted her hips from his middle, guiding him into her, both moaning loudly at the entrance. She was still reeling from her orgasm and the initial contact just fuelled her desire more.

She stilled for a moment, to allow herself to accommodate him.

His eyes rolled into the back of his head as she began moving on top of him, slowly at first, grinding against him, she grabbed his wrists and held them above his head, leaning forward to increase the friction. Her moans were turning him on even more and had difficulty in controlling himself, but he tried to hold back until she came again.

As he lay beneath her, watching her face contort with pleasure, he felt a tightening in his groin and a need to quicken the pace, knowing he wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer. Seeing her orgasm again was definitely going to send him over the edge. It always did.

He flipped her over suddenly, making her gasp with surprise. He lifted her hips and thrust in to her deeply. He knew he had hit the right spot when she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him in to her, feeling the same way she had just minutes before. She knew she was close and lifted her head to kiss him deeply. Grasping onto the back of his neck, holding his lips to hers.

He felt her tightening and clenching, her breath quickening, panting with every thrust he made, quicker and quicker. Feeling himself nearing his orgasm, he brought his hand to where they were intimately joined and began rubbing her clit with his thumb, he wanted to make sure she was completely satisfied before he was.

Within seconds of him touching her, she cried out loud, her orgasm so intense she felt tears spring into her eyes, gripping the sheets beneath her and arching her back into him, feeling him spilling himself inside her as she milked him through his orgasm.

He collapsed on top of her, propping himself up with his elbows, so his entire weight wasn't resting on top of her. She hugged him, kissing his temple lightly, holding him close to her, and remained in the same position for a while longer. Once their breathing had returned to normal, he rolled off her on to his back, pulling her over so she was lying on top of him.

He kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her, holding her in place.

"I love you Sara."

She lifted her head and looked in to his eyes, smiling she leant up and kissed him before replying "I love you too Lincoln."


End file.
